ReStart
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: ON HOLD! Maaf! Sebuah titik balik untuk permulaan karena awal kita adalah sebuah kesalahan...


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya Naw.

Btw… it's dedicated to Ilia Funtimes. Gomenasai, un, telat banget… padahal seharusnya untuk tahun baru =3=

Enjoy the story!

000

Hujan turun perlahan. Membawa pergi semua aroma harum yang pada awalnya menyeruak. Sepasang mata emerald menatap dalam dua buah titik amber –tatapan yang dingin namun penuh penyesalan. Hujan yang semula rintik itu berubah menjadi deras sebelum berubah menjadi rintik kembali. Hujan pun berhenti. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala berurutan di tengah redupnya senja. Cahaya yang terpancar menyinari dua buah titik merah di lehernya.

_Bip… bip.. bip…_

Dua amber menatap nanar sesosok tubuh di hadapannya. Sesosok tubuh pria. Pandangannya pun mengabur dan ia jatuh terduduk di genangan air, menyusul sebuah dompet yang isinya telah tercecer di sekitar kakinya. Satu yang ia ingat, sepasang mata hijau dingin yang menatap dalam –penuh sesal.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Hey, apa Anda baik-baik saja? Nona? Nona?"

Hening.

000

**ReStart**

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Tiga tahun yang lalu –January 2009**

Lima orang pria berdiri berjauhan di jalan masuk menuju kota kecil berpenduduk 666 jiwa. Kota kecil yang menjadi hening sejak pukul 6 malam. Banyak hal yang membut orang-orang berlindung dalam kehangatan rumah mereka. Salah satunya adalah fakta maraknya kasus orang hilang yang hingga berminggu-minggu tak juga ditemukan jejaknya –tidak diketahui masih hidup ataukah telah _pergi_.

Lima orang itu menggunakan jubah hitam panjang yang dapat melindungi mereka dari dinginnya udara. Pria berambut pirang cerah tampak bersender di bawah tiang lampu. Sosoknya tampak misterius. Sebatang rokok yang menyala terselip di antara jari-jarinya. Sesekali, ia menghisap kenikmatan mematikan dari batang kecil itu, menciptakan bumbungan asap putih. Asap yang membumbung perlahan itu menambah kesan misterius dirinya. Kesan misterius dan… dingin.

Pria lainnya –pria berambut perak lurus, menatap tajam sebuah objek di depannya –Sang Ketua. Pria dengan rambut sebiru lautan itu hanya diam, tak menggubris tatapan yang nyata-nyata ditujukan padanya itu.

Dua pria lain berdiri dengan tenang. Salah satunya menggunakan penutup mata elang. Menatap tajam kelima orang terpilih yang disaring dari puluhan orang yang dianggap mampu. Sedangkan orang yang tersisa, memiliki rambut hijau cerah dengan senyum dan mata yang menunjukkan kehangatan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kelimanya tetap di sana. Posisi yang sama. Menunggu Sang Ketua bereaksi. Sang Ketua tampak menyadari hal itu, namun tak mengindahkan mereka. Ia tampak berkonsentrasi pada suatu hal. _Sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa_. Tidak biasa. Namun bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang menarik.

Si Pirang menginjak puntung rokok keduanya. Menginjaknya hingga lebur.

"Cih."pria berambut perak berdecih tak sabar, "Sampai kapan kita di sini, huh? Me…"

"Ayo."

Tiba-tiba saja Sang Ketua memotong perkataannya dan melesat cepat ke sebuah arah. Keempat orang lainnya segera mengikuti. Sekejap saja, hanya tersisa dua buah puntung rokok yang tampak hancur. Selebihnya hanyalah debu –debu halus yang beterbangan karena angin.

**Flashback ends**

000

Silau. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis berambut pirang di sebuah ranjang ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan. Berulang kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang silau itu. Ketika ia membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia hanya melihat putih. Ya, warna putih di mana-mana: dinding, lantai,pintu, bingkai jendela. Putih. Dan satu lagi. Bersama warna putih itu, tercium aroma steril. Karbol. Tiba-tiba, terasa ngilu yang menyakitkan di lehernya yang dibungkus perban.

_Kriett…_

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" seorang suster yang cantik tiba-tiba saja masuk. Di tag namanya tertulis 'Flay Allster'.

"…"

Suster berambut merah itu mendekati gadis itu dan membetulkan jarum infusnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nona Hibiki?"

"A…Aku merasa sakit. Di…" ia menyentuh lehernya yang diperban, "sini."

"I see. Tidak apa-apa, pasti akan semakin enak nanti sore. Kau kehilangan banyak darah, tau. Kau sudah tidur selama seminggu penuh…"

Mata sang nona membulat, "Se…se…seminggu?"

"Itu benar… Kami bahkan berpikir bahwa kau koma… tapi tanda-tanda vital menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak mengalami koma."

Suster itu mencatat beberapa hal di buku _progress_ yang ada di tangannya, "Aku akan panggilkan Dokter Sai. Ia yang merawatmu."

Setelah itu, ia keluar ruangan –meninggalkan sang nona sendirian lagi.

000

"Dia sudah bangun, eh?"

"…"

Sebuah diam yang nyata tak menjawab pertanyaan memang. Tapi apa hendak dikata… ia memang seorang yang dingin. Benar-benar _dingin_. Kedua orang itu tengah berada di sebuah gedung di sebelah utara RS Orbu Internasional. Dari sana, keduanya dapat langsung melihat ke ruangan nona pirang. Mata hijau yang berkilauan itu tampak sedikit bersinar lebih terang. Jika seseorang melihat lebih teliti ke arah bibir yang selalu tampak kaku itu, sebuah senyuman yang kecil tampak di sana. Sebuah senyuman yang susah datang namun mudah pergi.

"Ayo, kembali ke markas."

"Eh? Secepat inikah? Tidakkah…"belum sempat pria pirang itu selesai berbicara, si mata hijau telah melesat pergi, "Dasar…"

000

Nona pirang dalam kamar itu memandang gedung tinggi di sana. Sepasang warna hijau indah tampak bersilang pandang dengan matanya yang amber. Entah mengapa, ia merasa rindu. Rindu yang mendalam. Apa yang ia rindukan? Apa? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Mata yang bersibobok dengan kedua butir mata itu. Déjà vu… ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

Darah dalam tubuhnya pun dipompa. Degup jantungnya semakin cepat sebelum semuanya menghilang.

Ia tak sadarkan diri.

000

Di sebuah tempat nun jauh di sana... seorang pria bermata amethyst merasakan sesuatu.

"Perasaan ini… Ia membutuhkanku…"

Sebuah tangan yang lembut mengelus bahunya perlahan. Ia pun menengok ke belakang, mendapati seorang wanita nan cantik dengan rambut pink yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Lindungilah ia… datanglah padanya…"wanita itu terdiam sesaat, "meskipun ia tak tahu…"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan melindunginya… meski ia tak ingat. Meski ia tak tahu…"

"Aku akan menunggumu… selalu… kembalilah ketika tugasmu telah selesai…"

Pandangan mata penuh cinta itu… mereka tujukan satu sama lain. Kecupan ringan mengikuti kehangatan hati mereka. _Ia _memang orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Berharga… begi _semua_nya. Sebuah kunci. Sebuah pintu. Sebuah _mirai_ –masa depan. Future.

000

TBC

000

Chapter 1 selesai. Mestinya ini hanya satu chapter lhooo… Tapi… tanggung ahhh, jadi Naw bikin multi-chapter. Gak bakalan terbengkalai kayak cerita di akun Naw yang lama XD

See ya in a month, ne :)

Kasih jejak dengan review ya… Review bikin tambah semangat nulis lho :D

Makasih…


End file.
